Discusión:Alpha 0.11.0/@comment-24.139.214.23-20150116162540
Aqui las preguntas de todo el directo : What's the deal with boats? We will make two buttons to row the paddles right and left. The boats will also probably use more wood. Controller support? Not anytime soon Sneak and sprint? The plan is to add them. Sneaking will be added when we add the new controls Debug screen? Nope Maps, Flower Pots, Item Frames? It'll be a surprise! Nether? Yeah! Lot of work, but nothing really prevents it If you could put anything in the game without restrictions Guns, flags, underground biome Will saving worlds be added? Not before summer New developers? Yeah! WHAT?! 2 are signed. One in March, One in February. It'll all be announced by Twitter, like always. Will be the game be updated with stronger phones? Faster devices could run a lot more. It depends. How far are you willingly to go with pocket edition? Space sounds good. No space, it's not minecrafty. Be on par with PC version. Play multiplayer with the PC version. Modding situation? Not really, thinking about that right now. PE is a more closed system. We're part of Microsoft, and Microsoft loves modding on the of version. It's not a focus for us. Redstone? Yes! It will definitely be implemented before the game goes beta, but I didn't tell you when the game goes beta, so I didn't tell you anything! You sound like a politician! Realms? Yes! Soon as possible. One of the devs we are hiring will work mostly on realms. Refining mob AIs? It would be really nice to have them, at some point. Ask Jens on Twitter! Cross bows? Probably just stick with the bows for now. How do you fold your t shirts? Johan hangs them, tommasso doesn't believe in folding. Preferred lightbulb wattage at home? Johan has had a lot of huge lightbulbs at 10 watts. Tommasso has never changed a lightbulb. What's your favorite hot drink Johan doesn't drink hot things. Tommasso drinks tea. He doesn't like coffee Favorite cold drink? Johan drinks water. Tommasso doesn't want to advertise a product. What makes you interested in programming? Tommasso started as an artist then didn't want to wait for programmers. Johan was interested in programming from the beginning. It's incredible! What color are your socks? Johan: black. Tommasso: red Sing a Christmas carol! Johan: I have no voice left! Typical Lunch in the office? We dont agree. Johan eats sushi. Tommasso eats pizza. External server fixed names? Realms: yes. External: not sure. MCPE android tv support? It depends on how android tv goes. Will the devs add survival inventory in creative mode? Tommasso: I don't quite see the point, it's complicated. More particles effects? In theory yes. Dual screen support? Never thought about it before. Maybe in the future! Is 0.11.0 the last alpha version. Does it have red stone? Nope. Not last version. Skins? We are going to add the feature in 0.11.0. There will be ways to do it: - Steve/Alex (Default skins) - Custom skin (like PC) - Skin packs (like Console) Where do the broken hearts go? Can they find their way home? Maybe they went on a day trip. I'd like the hope so. When will emeralds useable? At the same time as when the villagers get trading. Since Tommasso talked with byteandahalf about adding the redstone mod. It doesn't really fit I. With our code yet. It is pretty efficient though. Ocelots? They will be added when fishing is added. Perhaps the new devs Hazy lighting in the live stream? It's oldschool How are you celebrating 30m at the office? Surprise. How do you you feel that you've created a game that lasts forever. The game is just a game, but Johan feels really connected with the players. Tommasso says it's crazy. The end? Not before beta! Redstone first! Will Microsoft take advantage of minecraft as an advertisement? We hope not. How has Microsoft changed Mojang? Not really that big of a change. There will be a dedicated testing team within Microsoft. Color codes in chat? We haven't really thought about it. Other features are more important. Will it be on YouTube? Yes. Don't stress. The inventory needs to be redesigned. We need drag and drop. Drag and drop doesn't really work on small screens. It doesn't work fast enough. Not very precise. 256 height limit? Not soon. It would double the ram usage, storage, and many things. Music? Tommasso wants the new developer to look into it. It makes the game too big. Perhaps MIDI files like the N46. Witches? Ask Jens. Wither? We need the nether first. Inspiration for PE exclusive features? The dust particles show you when you are at risk of dying by sand. Beetroot are fun! :D Where is notch? He is in Los Angeles How was pocket edition at the beginning? It was very very limited and simple. It has grown very much since then. Horses or enchanting first? Enchanting first. Maps? Tommasso like maps. He thinks they are too expensive. Rubies? No such thing. -Johan Do you think your swag level exceeds 9000? Johan: nope. Tommasso: it depends on how you drive your Ferrari. Connect to server from a link? Like MCPE://123.456.1.2? We could do that, yes. Perhaps the new devs will look into that. Nether Fences? We forgot about them. Will the split touch be fixed? We will change the entire UI at some point. More hotbar slots on iPads? Be thankful. It used to be only 3 slots. Name changing? We have some things to work out on that. Portrait ordination? It's not better than landscape. 3DS version? We don't know at this point in time. Oculus VR MCPE support? Tommasso think it looks pretty nice. What color will the boats be? Tommasso: Green. Large chests? Johan: You already can Will you make beets easier to farm? Johan likes it if you only have 1 or 2 beets. Johan doesn't like beets in real life. Johan's top vegetable is cucumber. Tommasso's favorite vegetable is a tomato. Achievements in MCPE? Johan: no. Tommasso: yes maybe What's your favorite dog? Johan: all bigger dogs. Tommasso: I've never had a dog. Best thing to eat on a Sunday morning? Johan: fruits and strawberry. Tommasso doesn't have a morning. Favorite resolution? Tommasso: 4k Johan: not sure Any plans for adding the correct sounds to MCPE? Yes we have plans. the new devs maybe. Spider Jockey? Both: Yeah they're pretty cool Update the Minecraft website? Yes we have big plans Tommasso interests? Programming. Johan interests? Developing data. Star Wars or Star Trek? Johan: Star Trek Tommasso: Star Trek.